Me gustas
by Runo Taisho
Summary: AE-3803 escribe un poema para su querido neutrófilo U-1146. U-2626 sabe de los sentimientos de ambos. ¿Qué pasará? [Extracto] - Qué irónico. Puedo cargar cajas pesadas de Dióxido de carbono, pero no puedo cargar con "esto"; con este sentimiento... La glóbulo rojo se lamentó.


_**~ ME GUSTAS ~**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Me gustas.

En serio que lo haces.

Me gustas tanto que dueles.

Te veo desde lejos,

y mientras peleas por nosotros,

yo me quedo a verlos;

a tí y a tus compañeros.

Me gustas, no te lo niego.

Te adoro,

lo recalco.

Pero... no te tengo.

Sólo me basta un poco de tiempo,

un segundo o un minuto,

para sentirme completo.

No se por qué escribo,

no lo llegarás a comprender,

mucho menos leer,

lo que siento.

Simplemente

... Me gustas

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

AE-3803 dejó de escribir. Suspiró cansada, dirigiendo su mirada al grupo de plaquetas que jugaban con un neutrófilo con un corte de cabello contra el reglamento, por lo que supo que era U-2626. El leucocito, al sentirse observado, rió y le saludó, a lo que ella le respondió con una enorme sonrisa. AE-3803 apreciaba mucho a su amigo U-2626; en serio lo hacía.

La pelirroja se abrazó a si misma, preguntándose en que momento se había vuelto tan cursi. Realmente le gustaba _ese_ neutrófilo. Suspiró de nuevo, ésta vez derrotada.

 **« - Qué irónico. Puedo cargar cajas pesadas de Dióxido de carbono, pero no puedo cargar con "esto"; con este sentimiento... »** La glóbulo rojo se lamentó, sonriendo cuando vió que el neutrófilo se dirigía a duras penas, pues unas pequeñas plaquetas le abrazaban las piernas, hacia ella.

 _ **« - Ne ~ »**_ dijo él, provocando una risa de parte de ella; era realmente cómico oír esa sílaba en un glóbulo blanco; AE-3803 no podía evitar relacionarlo con un tal personaje llamado "Karma Akabane", del cual, por lo que había oído en el tímpano y visto en el glóbulo ocular, era de algo muy entretenido que los humanos llamaban "anime".

 _ **« - ¿Qué tal estás, Miss Red?" »**_ La sonrisa que él le dedicó le quitó el aliento a la joven: era demasiado tierna para su pobre composición química. El chico frente a ella se sentó a su lado, para mirarla curioso.

 **« - Pues... estoy bien, Mister White »** al oír su apodo, U-2626 se rió. Si bien desde que se habían conocido ella le había dicho así en respuesta al sobrenombre que él le había puesto (Miss Red), le seguía pareciendo algo sumamente divertido y encantador.

 _ **« - ¿Escribiendo de nuevo? Vaya, si que U-1146 te ha afectado el citoplasma ¿no crees? »**_ Comentó entre risas el neutrófilo, sonriendo satisfecho al ver como la hemoglobina cubría el rostro de la eritrocito. U-2626 intentó ignorar el dolor en su pecho, sintiendo como su núcleo parecía ser oprimido por una fuerza exterior. A veces, él quería ser el causante directo de ese rostro avergonzado, el causante de esos ojos brillosos cuando decía el nombre de su amigo leucocito. Quería... ser él y no U-1146.

 **« - ¡N-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas, U-2626!... Te... ¡Te podrían oir! »** AE-3803 miró nerviosa a las plaquetas que estaban pendientes de su plática a unas cuantas micras de ellos. Se sintió aliviada al ver que las pequeñas células que habían estado anteriormente al rededor del neutrófilo se habían ido corriendo momentos antes de oír el último comentario de U-2626.

 _ **« - Yo no soy quien escribe cosas melosas para "cierta" persona ¿o me equivoco, Miss Red? »**_ comentó burlón entre risas. AE-3803 le golpeó suavemente el hombro, mientras lo miraba con reproche. _**« - Bien, bien, calma AE-3803. Me callo ya. »**_ dijo a la vez que levantaba sus dos manos en son de paz. La glóbulo rojo lo miró "molesta", lo que causó otra risa en su amigo. Frunció el seño al oir la carcajada descontrolada del chico que estaba sentado a su lado, pero éste gesto de la eritrocito se vivió una sonara (y para el neutrófilo, adorable) risa cuando vió a su amigo sacarle la lengua.

Cuando se hizo el silencio, el leucocito se fijó en las plaquetas que jugaban con la fibrina, divirtiéndose a lo lejos.

 **« Quizás... »** pensó AE-3803 mientras veía a U-2626 reírse de manera discreta de las travesuras de las plaquetas **« Solo quizás... Si hubiera conocido antes a U-2626 yo... posiblemente... me hubiera enamorado de él »** reflexionó para sí misma mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

U-2626 era un neutrófilo. Y como todos los demás, tenia un aspecto serio y amenazador a primera vista. Su actitud era igualmente algo distante pero si lo conocías a fondo, si te volvías cercano a él, si te volvías su amigo, te darías cuenta que su personalidad era amable, divertida y un algo rebelde; y muchísimas veces, podía llegar a ser un poco inmaduro. U-2626junto con U-4989 eran los más jóvenes e infantiles del grupo de neutrófilos, llegando a ser muchas veces la causa del enojo del responsable U-2001.

Pero a AE-3803 le encantaba que su amigo pudiera ser él mismo con ella. La hacía sentir... especial.

 _ **« - ¿Glóbulo rojo? Núcleo llamando a AE-3803 ¿Estás ahí? ¡¡EY, MISS RED!! »**_ agitó su mano frente a la mirada de la mencionada, sacándola se sus pensamientos y haciéndola soltar un chillido del susto _**« - P-Perdón, no queria asustarte»**_ susurró apenado, y como respuesta solo recibió un _"No te preocupes, fué mi culpa"_ en un tono de voz similar al suyo _**« - Y... ¿En qué estabas pensando? »**_

AE-3803 sintió como el neutrófilo le retiraba su boina y le revolvía el cabello, provocando un tímido sonrojo mientras recordaba lo que se había dicho a sí misma.

 **« - N-Nada importante, en serio. »** Tartamudeó nerviosa. Miró a un lado, evitando ver los ojos del albino. Él lo noto y por reflejo soltó un bufido, molesto; ella era su amiga ¿no era asi? Entonces ¿por qué no le decía que le sucedía? ¿qué le estaba escondiendo entre esa mirada dorada suya? Acaso... ¿Tenía algo que ver con U-1146? Abatido, soltó otro budifo.

AE-3803 al ver su reacción, simplemente le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo. **« - No** **es nada importante, U-2626. Sólo... Me puse a pensar en posibilidades. »** La eritrocito vió como sus palabras habían calmado a su compañero, pero no era aún suficiente: la seriedad seguía en el rostro masculino. Respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía; **« - Y antes de que lo pienses, no tiene que ver con _él_ ¿bien? » **

El leucocito la miró incrédulo; ¿cómo es que había sabido qué había pensado en ello? La inspeccionó con la mirada, para luego volver a sonreír ligeramente.

 _ **« - Está bien, te creo**_ , _**Miss Red »**_ Esas palabras tranquilizarlo a la glóbulo rojo. _**« -¿ Podría saber en qué o quién pensabas, entonces? »**_ Y la eritrocito volvió a sentir ganas de salir corriendo lejos de ahí.

 **« - E-Esto... Bueno... Y-Yo ... »** Él la miraba, a través de su fleco, curioso. Sintió como la hemoglobina volvía a pintar su membrana plasmática **« - Pensaba en... ¿tí? »** Sin querer, su voz salió con un deje de duda. El pálido rostro de U-2626 se volvió rosa en donde estaban sus mejillas.

 _ **« - ¿E-E... En mí? »**_ El peliblanco no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso (y... ¿esperanzado?) al pronunciar esa pregunta.

AE-3803 se dió cuenta a tiempo del error que iba a cometer. Desvío su mirada, intentando idear que decir ahora. Finalmente... lo supo.

 **« - Q-Quería saber si me ayudarías a darle ésto a U-1146... P-Pero...»** Se encontraba nerviosa. Demasiado. Empezó a jugar con sus manos **« - No es realmente importante, solo son escritos y -»** dejó de hablar al sentir una mano enguantada sobre su boca, callandola.

 _ **« Así que era eso... »**_ Pensó U-2626, sintiéndose un poco desilusionado, pero sonrió de todas formas; porque primero que nada, ella era su amiga, y él, su amigo. Y estaba allí para apoyarla.

 _ **« - Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre ¡no tenías que ponerte así! Con gusto te ayudaré. Le entregaré eso a U-1146 »**_ Sus palabras estaban llenas de energía, tanto así que ni las plaquetas podrían haberlo inmitado.

AE-3803 suspiró alivida al verse salvada. Dobló a la mitad la hoja que tenía entre manos y se la entregó a U-2626.

 _ **« \- ¿Entregarme qué? » **_una voz muy familiar habló atrás de la glóbulo rojo, quien gritó asustada y se escondió a las espaldas del leucocito de flequillo largo. Él, en cambio, solo sonrió al recién llegado que le miraba de manera sospecha.

 _ **« - U-1146 ¿qué tal? »**_ U-2626 intentó sonar casual, como si no hubieran estado hablando de su amigo. El mencionado solo lo miró con esa mirada que los padres le dedican a sus hijos cuando los pequeños han hecho una travesura y no lo dicen _**« - ¿Qué con esa mirada? ¿eh? »**_

 _ **« - ¿Glóbulo rojo? ¿Qué sucede? »**_ El neutrófilo de flequillo recto puso los ojos en blanco al ser ignorado por U-1146, quien se había asomado por encima del hombro de U-2626 para lograr ver a AE-3803, la cual se encontraba sumamente sonrojada. La chica, nerviosa, escondió su cara en la espalda de su amigo, provocándole una risa al albino menor y un gesto de preocupación con algo sospresa en el peliblanco mayor.

 _ **« - Déjala, ha estado estresada últimamente. Además, tiene un poco de sueño, no te lo tomes personal »**_ explicó U-2626, a lo que el otro asintió.

Era sabido por U-1146 que AE-3803 se llevaba de maravilla con U-4989 y U-2626, siendo U-4989 un hermano para ella y el rebelde de U-2626 su compañero de travesuras.

Aún así U-1146 sintió un poco de envidia por la confianza que esos tres se tenían: la eritrocito les hablaba sin formalidades y con apodos y gestos cariñosos. ¡Y él, que la llevaba conociendo más tiempo, no recibía esos tratos! U-1146 también quería ese mismo trato; estaba cansado de siempre llamarla "glóbulo rojo" y no por su código, como los demás. También estaba cansado de que ella no le abrazara como lo hacía con los otros dos neutrófilos. Pero sobre todo, estaba muchísimo más cansado de ser tratado de manera formal, de que lo llamara por el "Señor Neutrófilo" y no por "U-1146", que era su "nombre".

Inconscientemente, U-1146 volvió su rostro un gesto serio, algo deprimido. U-2626 lo miraba divertido, teniendo una idea de qué estaba molestando al leucocito frente a él. AE-3803, por otro lado, se había acurrucado para esconderse aún más, sintiendo su cara arder.

El neutrófilo más jóven, en un intento de calmarla, le tomó la mano a la glóbulo rojo de manera discreta. Un pequeño _"Gracias"_ fué susurrado contra su uniforme blanco, haciéndolo sonreír imperceptiblemente.

 _ **« - Hey,**_ _ **AE-3803 »**_ Dijo U-2626 al tiempo que se daba media vuelta, desestabilizando a la chica que seguía recostada en su espalda, por lo que atrapó la rápidamente antes de que se fuera a caer _**« - Te tengo »**_.

 **« - ¡Gracias, U-2626! »** le sonrió de forma encantadora. U-1146 miraba todo en silencio, sintiéndose un poco enfadado y dolido de ser ignorado por ella, y de ver una escena tan... íntima, entre su compañero y su mejor amiga. AE-3803 sintió la mirada de su adorado neutrófilo, por lo que le saludó por fin, aún intentado controlar los nervios que sentía al saber que U-2626 le daría su escrito.

U-1146 le saludó de vuelta, aún con el dolor en su núcleo. Pero, tragándose el sentimiento que no entendía, sonrió para ella.

 _ **« - ¿Qué tal estás, Glóbulo Rojo? ¿Tabajando duro? » **_Su voz salió tranquila como siempre, en un intento de disimular lo que le atormentaba; para su suerte, la joven parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

 **« - Hola, Señor Neutrófilo »** A pesar de la sonrisa de la pelirroja, el leucocito se sintió decepcionado al oir, de nuevo, el honorífico. **« - Sí, lo he estado haciendo ¡Ya casi no me pierdo en el corazón! »** Su voz denotó emoción.

Oír eso alegró mucho a U-1146, que ella estuviera mejorando le llenaba de orgullo... Aunque, internamente, también le dolía saber que ya no la encontraba tanto para guiarla.

Pero ese no era un problema porque, desde que la había cuidado durante todo un ciclo, él sabía _dónde_ y _cuándo_ encontrarla para pasar tiempo con ella.

 _ **« - Es bueno oír eso » **_le contestó. Sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto sin dudar.

AE-3803 intercambió una mirada con U-2626; el rostro de la pelirroja demostraba preocupación y duda, en cambio, el rostro de su amigo revelaba burla. U-1146 no comprendía que estaba pasando, pero vió curioso como, con un ademán, U-2626 le dió permiso a la eritrocito de irse, a lo que ella le sonrió ligeramente al de flequillo recto.

 **« - Me tengo que ir, Señor Neutrófilo, hay paquetes de oxígeno que entregar. Y... Gracias, Mister White, por el apoyo »** dijo la glóbulo rojo mientras hacía una reverencia para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

 _ **« Es una pequeña adorable cobarde »**_ Pensó para si mismo U-2626 mientras veía como su amiga se iba con un sonrojo solo visible desde su perspectiva. **_« ... Pero supongo que, en una situación similar, todos reaccionariamos así »_ **sonrió divertido por la situación. Ahora venía lo interesante: darle el "poema" de Miss Red a su colega neutrófilo.

Puso rostro serio, para luego sacar el poema que había escondido en su bolsillo vacío de su chaqueta blanca. U-1146 lo miró con sospecha: ¿qué era ese papel que sostenía el leucocito? Y... ¿por qué se lo estaba ofreciendo?

 _ **« - Es para tí »**_ Su rostro demostraba, sin necesidad de ver sus ojos cubiertos por el cabello, un intento de mantenerse serio. Puso sus ojos en blanco al ver como el neutrófilo mayor se le quedaba viendo como si le hubiera dicho hicieran apoptosis juntos. _**« - No me mires así, U-1146. Tómalo... »**_ Y mientras el leucocito le obedecía, dijo burlón _**« - Ah, es demasiado cursi, lo siento si haces apoptosis después de leerlo... Y solo para avisar, no es mío»**_.

Pero U-1146 decidió ignorarlo mientras abría el papel y empezaba a leerlo. Con forme veía lo que estaba escrito, sus expresiones iban cambiando: pasó desde una cara de sorpresa, a una de vergüenza, para luego volver a tener una expresión de conmoción. Suspiró, sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto.

El otro neutrófilo lo miraba con rostro impasible. Él sabía quién había escrito, él sabía lo que su amiga y su amigo sentían. Pero... no era el momento que los dos lo supieran.

Mientras tanto, U-1146 no entendía, no comprendía: ¿quién, en su sano funcionamiento, se fijaría de manera romántica en él? ¡No tenía sentido! Sí, era posible que una macrófago o una eosinófilo, pero... Ni las macrófagos ni las eosinófilos escribían de manera tan impecable e irreconocible. El poema tenía una letra de molde, por lo que era claro que no era de las macrófagos; ellas escribían de manera elegante y curvada. Tampoco eran de los eosinófilos: sus kanjis eran temblorosos y dudosos; en sí, escribir no era lo suyo.

Además, el poema decía que _"Y mientras peleas por nosotros"_ como si _esa célula_ no fuera un leucocito, así que seguramente debía ser o un glóbulo rojo o alguna enzima.

Todo ésto analizaba el neutrófilo mientras leía una y otra vez el poema. Él _quería_ saber _quién_ era el autor.

Sin quitar las vista del papel, preguntó : _**«- ¿ Quién lo escribió ? »**_ susurró por fin el leucocito, que se mostraba perturbado. U-2626 sonrió satisfecho de la reacción de su compañero de batalla. _**« - Fué... ¿AE-3803? » **_La voz de U-1146 denotó, entre las dudas de su pregunta, la esperanza: ese fuerte deseo de que fuera _ella_ la autora.

 _ **« - No lo sé »**_ contestó imperturbable U-2626; era evidente que mentía, pero aún no era el momento. El ojo visible del leucocito mayor reflejó abatimiento _**« - Lo siento, pero no lo sé »**_ agregó en un intento de apaciguar la creciente tristeza de su amigo.

 _ **« - ¿En serio no lo sabes? »**_ U-2626 se lamentó de tenerle que mentir a el neutrófilo: él era su amigo desde la Médula Ósea, le era cruel mentirle de forma tan descarada, pero, él tenía sus motivos.

 _ **« - No, no lo sé. Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría »**_ su voz denotó una gran seriedad. U-1146 quitó, por fin, su vista del papel entre sus manos para dirigirla al rostro del otro glóbulo blanco.

 _ **« ¿ Por qué no? » **_U-2626 lo miró sorprendido: él había pensado que su amigo sabría el motivo por em que no le decía quién habia escrito el texto. Suspiró cansado, buscando las palabras para explicarlo.

 _ **« - No sería lo correcto. Si tú tuvieras sentimientos por alguna célula ¿quisieras decirlo por un escrito mientras tú estas lejos de esa célula? ¿o quisieras declararte tú mismo, cara a cara? »**_ U-1146 se quedó sin palabras: quisiera o no, su amigo peliblanco tenía razón. U-2626 asintió, orgulloso que su amigo entendiera _**« - ¿Lo ves? No sería lo correcto. Además... la persona que me dió ésto confío en que no diría quién era. No romperé su confianza. »**_ Y entonces se fué, dejando solo a U-1146. Éste solo guardó el poema en su bolsillo, con la esperanza de que fuera AE-3803 la autora.

 _ **« - Algún día lo sabré si fuiste tú, y si no es así, haré que acabes haciéndolo. Porque quiero que seas tú, Eritrocito, la célula a quien le gusto » **_se dijo a sí mismo U-1146, de manera inconsciente, antes de irse a patrullar al hígado.

Ahora, U-1146 tenía una nueva misión, una misión personal.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

 _¡Hola!_ Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento si no está bonito el poema, hace mucho que no escribo cosas melosas xD. Discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografía o las erratas que vean: escribo en el celular, y es un show.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y amor a "Broken" y "Defendiendote". Los quiero mil.

 _Este capítulo lo dedico a mis lectoras de Amino y a __Jhon R. y a la cuenta SessKagome_ (me acabo de enterar que era Shade xD) : ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo constante!

Bye bye


End file.
